


It changed everything

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: There, I said it.





	It changed everything

Our story begins in the Ravenclaw common room, Padma Patil and her boyfriend Terry Boot are discussing how they first met.

Terry smiled. "I sort of knew you before the whole DA business, but that's what brought us closer together."

Padma said, "It changed everything in my, no our lives. Before that meeting in the smelliest pub in Hogsmeade I never really had any true loves, don't laugh! It's the truth. I dated a few guys, but they never lasted. Until now that is. You, me, us, it just works; Ter. I'm glad that pig Umbridge brought us together because I love you so much."

Terry grinned. "I'll let her know you're grateful, Pad. I love you too."


End file.
